Flattery Will Get You Into Trouble
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Why is it, when the pieces of the puzzle are staring you in the face, you keep reaching for the corner piece that never fits? Olivia and Alex learn that two are better than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Flattery Will Get You Into trouble**

**Law & Order, Special Victims Unit**

**Pairing: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot**

**Summary: Why is it, when the pieces of the puzzle are staring you in the face, you keep reaching for the corner piece that never fits? Olivia and Alex learn that two are better than one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background, nor do I intend to profit for writing my stories. I am just writing to entertain my own musings, and continue to dream the Olivia/Alex subtext would come to life on screen! But since it hasn't... I will write purely from my own imagination! ****J**

* * *

_Well I hope my other story was okay for you readers, Lol, I decided to hell with it- I will attempt another. hopefully this one is just as good.. and will keep your attention for a little bit anyway, Lol. Thanks again for everyones comments and reviews. It is appreciated; really. :)_

* * *

Chapter 1 –

An array of Blonde hair curtained the hallways and whipped past the bemused patrons. Amongst the hustle and bustle of New York Cities Special Victims Unit, eyes _always_ followed the blazing golden trail of the 'Ice Queen'. Two male officers, collared in blue practically dove out of the way as an enraged ADA cast them aside, opening her path toward the precincts Interrogation Room.

"That's right, Olivia, get the bastard talking. " Elliot, her partner nodded in approval, his eyes trained on Olivia's frame sauntering around the interrogation table. Olivia Benson wasn't an A-Lister, but she sure as hell could put on an act.

The sicko this afternoon was their first suspect in a double homicide and rape of two sisters from Queens. They were both found, bodies bruised and bloodied, lacking clothing and screaming 'sexual assault' as their compromised positions presumed. Neighbours in the buildings loft apparently all were deaf between 12 midnight and 3am, no one heard a peep or even prodded their heads out the door as the homicide took place.

Detective Elliot Stabler was a little uncomfortable with the situation, as Olivia shot him a look of feigned disapproval, and ushered her male partner out of the room so she could pry a confession out of the guy. It's not that Elliot didn't trust his partner of many long faithful years, but his issue of trust lay within the pervert smiling cockily up at the female detective, who focused on keeping her smug expression painted on her soft tanned features.

Inside, Olivia's mind was churning with her next step of action. Not only was this guy a smug bastard, but he also somewhere in that ugly mug – had a brain beneath, too, because he wasn't spilling anything to Olivia. During the investigation, before the arrest, Olivia and Elliot had spoken with their FBI Psychiatrist Dr. Huang. He surmised the perpetrator was one who emitted self-control in outer aspects of his life;

"_Probably a professional, business man – broker, manager maybe, Based on the scene of execution, I'd rule out anything in the physician department. It was pretty sloppy; it wasn't a cold and calculated offence. "He explained, trailing his fingers over each picture as he categorized a plot from each blooded depiction. "He seemed to have control over the situation, "he tapped lightly on the second photo – perfectly tied twine, three loops and a fisherman's knot. "But somewhere along, he lost control – his slick demeanour and that's when he bludgeoned the sisters with the lamp," lastly focusing on the blown up photo of a crimson lamp shade; spoiled with deep maroon and black halo's of dried blood. _

_Olivia just swayed her head from side to side, trying to piece together the information, quirking her eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is, in his work life he is strict and a man of polic-"_

"_Yeah, so he rules his company or employees with a firm wooden handle, then when things don't go his way in real life the bastard beats the living shit out of them, yeah, I think we got it." Detective Stabler butted in, finishing what Olivia had orchestrated in a less subtle way. It was Elliot's specialty to get to the point._

_The psychiatrist simply nodded, closing his eyes and grinning in hesitance. "Well, yes – basically. "He inhaled as he continued with his observations. "He obviously came to their house ether invited – or managed to find a way in somehow. There was no trauma to the door or any other entrance. I'm guessing he knew them, or the other way around. Question is, if things went so smoothly what set him off – and what coaxed him into using the secondary method or torture and rape?"_

"_Good question, Doc," Elliot blew him a full smile, patting the smaller man on the back – causing him to heel forward. "Let's go ask him ourselves, shall we? Liv?"_

Elliot just sat on the balls of his feet, swaying back and forth with anxiety. Olivia usually would go for the kill if necessary; by all means necessary, that's why he liked her – but just as a big brother would to his sister, he still worried and would have her back if anything went array. He saw a flash of Blonde in the corner of his eye and his rocking halted, as a voice cut through his inner musings.

"Elliot!" The Blonde Attorney bellowed, saddling up beside his focused frame on the scene before him. He merely nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello, Alex,"

"Don't get coy with me, Detective. I want you to shut this interview down, _now. _I had been informed you wrangled up Mr. Nesbit from his office, in front of dozens of employee witnesses who all but claimed the defendant _screamed_ he wanted a lawyer. So, either he's forgoing his lawyer, _both of you_ suffered amnesia, or you two just didn't let him call one. Which is it?" Alex's eyes held a predatory glare, just daring Elliot to attempt to shade her, and pull the vacant wool over her blue eyes.

Elliot just rolled his eyes, turning toward the fuming Counsellor. "Look, Alex" his hands raised and achingly close to pushing the ADA out of the viewing area – so he could buy his detective just another minute.

Alex rattled her head in astonishment. What the hell was Elliot thinking; _he can't always bend the rules as he damn pleases_. "What are you a rookie Detective, walking the beat and aching for a first break? Elliot, anything he says is inadmissible! It is the man's constitutional rights – barring him being guilty, to request a lawyer, and by denying him those rights you are denying the law th-"

"Princess – the man's as guilty as they come. I don't care what all of your hundred dollar stuffy spine lawyer books tell you, this is life an-"

_Meanwhile, inside Olivia and the suspect were getting acquainted, the Brunette was finally beginning to see the egotistical persona Huang was referring to, and she could also sniff out insecurity towards powerful women. All of which aspects she wore in her lean muscular frame. _

"_Mr. Nesbit," Olivia started, but backpedalled and softened her features. "Or Jerry. Mind if I call you, Jerry? Last names are so informal," she laughed lightly, shaking her mid-length brown hair to the side. _

_Jerry just gestured approval, tipping his chin upward, his facade of non compliance slowly wavering._

'_Yeah, that's right your majesty, I'll just roll out the carpet for you like you deserve, huh?' Olivia left her distant position and sat facing away from the two-way mirror, and casually tossed her head back, pushing another stray hair behind her ear. Keeping her eyes upturned on the ceiling she continued with her good-girl facade. "I know you're innocent, "she confessed earnestly – and was gratified as his posture became relaxed and he puffed his chest outward._

"_Yes I am, "soft hands reflected his power as they took to his red tie, adjusting it closer to him. "Like I told your partner, the Hulk out there" his finger protruded and gestured toward the unknown scene that lay apart from the double sided-glass. "_

"Elliot, get Olivia out of there – Mr. Nesbit's lawyer is on his way and I'll be damned if you mess up my prosecution, " her body shook with rage as she kicked forward, her heels scuffing the surface of the pale linoleum floor, as she forced her way to the door knob, before Elliot caught wind and grabbed her forearm.

"_Yeah, I work hard – like all men should, to support his company, his life – his lover," a cocky smile erupted, curling his lip in self preservation, but causing Olivia's stomach to churn in disgust._

"-Get your hands off me, El." Two eyes cast towards Elliot's soft blue ones – which were hardened in the same appearance as the ADA's. Elliot relinquished his grip and threw his hands up in submission.

"_Yeah, they both liked my position too. " He thrust his hands backward, resting them behind his head casually as he reminisced to the other night. "They came waltzing into my office, requesting to open a set of Savings Accounts; both of them had a thing for me – of course. But they 'forgot' their Statement of Earnings from '09, so I had to deny their request until they had their papers in order. Luckily – their address and everything was on their T4's, so yeah, I looked it up and thought I'd surprise them, being the gentlemen that I am and make a house call to finish up our previous arraignment." _

"I'm sorry, okay. I just – we're so close and I want this son of a bitch to eat the fucking glass shards he embedded into the two victims," his jaw clenched visibly, 5am stubble only partially obscuring the movement.

Alex's hand still on the doorknob as she exhaled, letting her pissed-off persona melt slightly at the defeated look of one of her favourite Detectives. A curvy brunette Detective, – being her first. "Just pull him out of there and we will nail him the legal way, I promise." Her tough features relaxed into a comforting grin, blue eyes twinkling amidst her designer frames.

* * *

It might seem like a short chapter, but its kind of the beginning. Basically... My "One Shot"I was attempting started to go into 7 pages *Sigh*(lol)so.. I had to cut it SOMEWHERE.. to initiate Chapter 2, (the later, and will post ASAP if anyone wants me to continue)...Anyyywayyyy.. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – _

_Olivia's assault on the man's alibi and his holier than thou attitude continued. "Naturally, so what, bitches got a little indignant, blew you off after all that? You went out of your way to help them, coming all the way down to 32__nd; __brining your work with you. "_

"_Yes! Damn rights "He bellowed, and threw his hands up, crashing them down atop the table, and inches away from Olivia. "Fucking whores, I come out of my way and they treat me like shit – a nobody, I'm a fucking executive at my bank! What are they?-"_

"_Some skirt, foolish girls." Her tone matching his angered one, adding fuel to the fire and hoping his innocence to be incinerated; the rotting truth of his outer shell displayed for the world to see. _

"Alright, let the cat out of the cage, Counsellor," he spoke dejectedly, but had respect for Alex's decision to lock him up the lawful way.

"Thank you," her head dipped as she nodded earnestly.

"_Maybe though, they didn't want your money, Jer- or maybe what you compensated as collateral came up short," her rounded lips curved into a smirk, and in that instant she knew this was the flame she needed – but she wasn't expecting the quick combustion._

_Jerry Nesbit relinquished his hold on the table, and used it as a catapult as he lunged over the cold top – catching a surprised Olivia, settling her off balance and causing them both to become entangled in limbs on the cold unfeeling texture of the interrogation room's floor. He threw his coat flaps apart and edged one of his suite clad legs in-between Olivia's, gyrating forward. "Call that short, bitch?" _

_Olivia had the wind knocked out of her, and she felt her resolve weaken as the luminescence of the room began to fade away into her peripheral vision. She wasn't going to let this bastard demoralize her like he had the two women, with whatever strength remained – she lifted her head upward – head butting the assailant squarely on his nose, sputtering out, "Yes" to his violent question through the stars and halos that assaulted her vision._

Jerry fell back, recoiling in shock and pain. He hadn't even a chance to catch his footing as two hands roughly picked him up from his blooded spot on the floor. His body took to a helicopter as Olivia's partner, Elliot – threw him effortlessly against the shatter proof glass.

Olivia's head was throbbing worse than when she had suffered temporarily deafness after mildly escaping a car bombing. Her brown eyes glazed over and dilated as she fought to focus – Elliot's voice ordering the suspect to get up, and a rustling of metal meeting skin as Elliot hauled the bastard out. A few more slams (presumably Elliot rough housing the suspect on the way out) and a clicking of heels kept her conscious.

"Mlniv?" A thick voice pierced her attention, and then another sweet intrusion was voiced "Liv.. – Liv, "A pale hand swept over her forehead, wiping away droplets of sweat and a small streak of blood.

_That son of a bitch, _Alex cursed inwardly, her lawyer prestige always less colourful in the confines of her inner musings._ What if she has a concussion? Wait – she's breathing and looking right at me. _"Olivia, I need you stay there," hands retreated from the olive skin and pressured her to remain still, aimed on her shaky rising form.

Brown eyes found a set of blue ones before her, _Beautiful, _Olivia thought in improper consciousness. "Alex," she coughed out – attempting to wave off the Attorney's hands – but they remained firm. "Sweetheart, I'm fine... I've succumbed to worse." Her warm nickname lost on herself in the fight for comprehension as she rasped out reassurance.

Alex's eyes narrowed, gauging the Detective from beneath her. "You have the right to remain silent, "her voice tolled out, pausing and looking at a bewildered Olivia expectantly.

"I caught him in the nose in _self defence, _Alex" Olivia interjected,

Alex merely rolled her eyes, quirking her lips into a shut-up and listen-to-me grin. "Olivia, I need you to finish that Miranda for me, to judge your cognition."

With one exhale, Olivia recounted the Miranda Rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you," Inhaling her recounting continued, "... My partners name is Elliot Stabler, his wife is Kathy, they have a hundred children," her lips inching outward," -and my Assistant District Attorney is Alexandra Cabot, " she wheezed out – pulling her bruised lip into a full cocky grin , "... and she's a pain in the ass with a lot more strength then I would have assumed."

Alex pursed her lips, half of relief and half amusement. She watched Olivia suspiciously over her spectacles, lowering her gaze to lock eyes with Olivia's comforting brown ones briefly, before relenting her 'brute' strength and forced herself into a crouching position; adjusting her skirt and looking down at Olivia's curled frame.

-"Fucking Jerk-off." A resounding spar emitted from the doorway, as Elliot strode back in, looking at his partner with a sense of relief and anguish rolled into one expression. "Liv, you alright?" he lowered his torso, levelling with Olivia's and cupping her lower back to force her upright.

"She's okay," Alex intervened, sensing the situation had deescalated, and she could leave properly, before she becomes a little over-comforting.

Elliot took most of Olivia's weight, but was somewhat surprised as she pushed away from him, keeping herself upright. "Guys – I'm a big girl," she smiled reassuringly at the two, first Elliot's warm expression – then Alex's, whose expression she couldn't quite read. "But thanks – for your concern." Olivia rolled her shoulders, soothing the kink of her neck. "Well, I'm guessing Alex wasn't my knight in shining armour on accident, Olivia guessed, not seeing crimson color that landscaped the adjacent Attorney's sculpted features.

"No," Alex stated singularly, then adding, "I, was just here to tell you two that this investigation was headed for a train wreck, but apparently Mr. Nesbit all but prosecuted himself. Seeing as his confession _wasn't relevant,_ his charges of assaulting a Police Officer are going to add to his lengthy list of charges." Her arms instinctively wound against one another, and rested firmly against her silken blouse, under her power suite. "He's going to get a real feel for what's big, and what's not in lock-up. "

"Good," Elliot stated simply, "his posture remaining upright and determined. "I think Mr. Nesbit needs a reinforced statement of his judicial rights, and I'll be happy to reacquaint it with him," the Detective proposed, walking out of the room, presumably toward the holding cell of Nesbit.

"If Elliot disrupts a hair on his head, it'll be our case out the window, "she sighed, looking over at Olivia once more. Any excuse to hold her gaze; in a professional sense anyway – she willed herself to believe.

"Why – so you can do it for him, Counsellor?" She joked, coupling it with a shake of laughter, heading towards the door, envisioning a juiced up Attorney, her corduroy sleeves rolled up – exposing black silken underlay's, exposing a soft rounded forearm. _Maybe I should go lie down ... _Olivia inwardly groaned, eluding the wonderful discomfort that roared beneath her belly at the imaginary depiction of Alex.

"Oh Detective Benson, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Her response floated above Olivia's retreating figure, causing it to stumble and barely miss the doors solid frame.

"Olivia –" her voice emitted, dropping a few octaves without her knowledge at the promise of loving anyone – perhaps a Leather Jacket Brunette, deliciously styled with form fitting tank tops and silver belt buckles. "Sure you didn't suffer a concussion?" Alex pursued with concern, seeing the awkward misstep. 

Olivia merely waved it off; shaking her head as she continued her silent walk of embarrassment towards the precincts doctors' office. _But I wish I had; now I have images in my head that will haunt me 'till no end._

Alex stood there calculating the Detectives ability to make it to her destination on her own, fighting the urge to coddle her – aid her by grasping Olivia's waste and escorting her. Unbeknownst to Alex, her head subconsciously was tilted to the right in concentration on Olivia's retreating figure.

"Like what you see, Counsellor?" a voice wavered and slipped past her presence, continuing to retreat from the embarrassed Lawyer. "Shut up," she stated simply, ignoring the smug look of Detective Fin Tutuola as he strode by carrying loose forms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay well, my week vacation is now over.. as of 3 hours ago, and I start the grueling duel of work once more.. so I can't say how easy my updates will be now that I have less free time on my hands, but i'll see what I can do. Lemme know if you're still interested in my posts and ill make my efforts :)**_

_**Thanks again for reading.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

Elliot's back laid flat against the cold grey brick wall of the Precincts Infirmary; his eyes were trained on the patient lying begrudgingly on the stale table. Granted the room wasn't as _uplifting_ as one would find in a hospital, but it held all the necessary amenities for whatever wounds could surface in a building where criminals and policemen inhabited daily.

Peruvian Walnut eyes squinted and hissed at the offending light that penetrated them. "Christ – I told you already, I'm fine, just a bump on the head," the brunette muttered, swatting the offending flashlight away from her sensitive eyes as they continued to dilate.

The precinct physician, Greg let his body heave with a sigh of frustration. Cops, Detectives, Lawyers – they were all the same, tough in their job but absolute resistant babies when it came to checkups or examination. Olivia was no better than the rest of them apparently.

"Well, it seems your motor functions are intact," he stated with irritation, setting the metal tool down on the grey table, away from the grabby hands of the Detective. "Based on my examination," _If you could call it that, "_You should be fine within the next 3-4 days – but, I must insist that you are under watch for the next 48 hours. The next few hours are crucial, even the mildest of blows could have an underlying lesion, so I suggest you hit the bunker and take a few hours to yourself." With mild force, he pushed his stool away from the Detective and rolled toward his desk toward the dismissal papers.

Olivia knew any argument was futile. To be perfectly honest though, she was a tad on the tired side – and knew with the hit she took she'd feel even more pleasantly painful tomorrow. Sitting up, ignoring the initial rush of her blood she swivelled forward, and twisting so she sat perched on the edge of the examination table; the paper underneath crinkling audibly.

"Well, I will make it my duty to hire a suitable babysitter for my partner there," Elliot jarred his partner, slapping her on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks El - Really" Olivia's left hand came to find the tender part of her shoulder. With slight difficulty, she leapt off the table and strode with determination – away from the desk, and towards her own. She had a case to finish, bump or no bump.

Elliot saw her form instantly shift into her cocky swagger, ready willing and – unable to do her job. "Whoa there, partner," he jogged forward, stopping abruptly in front of the Detective. "Now, I know I am not the avid candidate for declaring rest and relaxation bu-`

"-Elliot, you are one hundred percent, _anti_ sick or stress leave. As I told you and I told, Greg, I'm-"

"You`re going to take the doctor's orders, or you`re going to be taking the rest at home – without word of when you are to return" A voice laced in authority cut both the squabbling Detectives, `causing them both to grimace.

_I`m not a baby, and I'm sick of people interrupting me. Olivia_ huffed, blowing a few mild stray hairs that obstructed her view of the Captain standing expectantly before her and Elliot.

"Now, I know you wanna get the bastard incarcerated, ASAP, but Greg gave me a page and had a feeling you`d blow off his recommendations. So, Detective I am giving you _my _order of recommendations. Either stay here under the watch of the employee's of the bunk, or find a suitable place to stay where you can be under surveillance."

_Surveillance? Well now, kick me while I'm down, this day just couldn't get any better. First I get side-winded by a perp, babied by a doctor and now my Captain thinks I'm incompetent and need someone to watch me. _Fingers easily found an exhale of release, as they wound their way in the mid-length dark locks. Olivia's could tell her Captain was not playing games today and she nodded, "Alright, alright. Well, I've spent my time in the cot room plenty-o times, I can stick it out here."

At that moment, a resounding "click" emitted the hallways – again causing all eyes to locate the intrusion. A wind of self assurance blew through the precinct, and cascaded down the Black blouse – neatly set, and the endless pale legs that stood still, pronounced and perfectly sculpted.

With a now captivated audience, she spoke aloud. "She can stay with me. Since the attack was partially my fault," her hands waved off the objections. "No, look. I hounded Elliot into listening to me and in result, Olivia was tackled. "Alex's gaze lingered on Olivia, ignoring the prickle she felt upon seeing the raised bump atop her eyebrow. "Jerry is still in lock-up and his sentencing isn't for a few days. Offering my services can be a little remand for the situation." Her head bobbed curtly, daring anyone to object.

Captain Craigen stood there, liking the proposal and slipped his hands into his pant pockets. "Okay, Olivia – you are to stay with Alex until your medical watch status is nullified. " He turned, looking over at Alex. "I don't want you to let her do _anything_ work related, I want her watched and I wan-"His gaze drug over to Olivia who was sulking openly. "-t you, to take Alex's hosting as best you can. Not every day does a top ADA offer up her living quarters. Stay in bed, and rest for heaven sakes." Without a final word, he shuffled out of the room, leaving the three of them in their own relative silence.

Olivia's eyes scanned between where Elliot stood, Alex and where the Captain had been standing. _What the hell just happened?_ Olivia Benson was probably one of the most independent women to grace the streets of New York City. She had countless times ran down fleeing criminals, unloaded rounds on cornered murderers, and scaled buildings – dropping 2-4 floors with ease from a fire escape. But at that moment, Olivia was foreign on how to hand the current situation. Her job skills didn't train her to weasel out of propositions from ADA's. _Crap._

Silence wasn't foreign to the ADA; she always had a way of shutting up defendants and feeble prosecutors. The silence between the three employees's was one she had caused, but seemed to crawl under her demeanour. Maybe it was a little forward and out of character – but she owed Olivia after all, at least – that's what she told herself.

"Well then," Alex spoke, causing both Elliot and Olivia to jerk out of their reverie. "I am scheduled to finish my work at about, 7-8:30. Olivia, I'll come for you around that time," Blue eyes met Brown in conviction that attention had been gained. "If you need anything – just call. You know where I am." With that, she gave her usual grin on confidence and strode toward her office, leaving Elliot and Olivia to entertain their thoughts.

"Thanks for butting in, Elliot." Olivia remarked, still trained on the vacant general area where Alex once stood. "So instead of sleeping in peace – on my own in the bunks, or even at _your_ place with Kathy and the kids, I can scavenge my time in Alex's apartment. "_Alex's apartment, _Olivia echoed inwardly. The unknown always bothered Olivia, be it a cold-lead or case, but why the prospect of being in the company of the ADA exclusively bothered her, she wasn't sure.

Elliot's Rambo facade slowly evaporated as he glanced over at his partner, starting to feel a small but of remorse for not interjecting. "Maybe I can talk to the cap'tn, work things out – and ask if you can stay with me and Kathy then."

"No, no, "Olivia sighed, quirking her luscious lips into a defeated smile. "If I can take a 200 pound ape, I can take a 100 and something odd pound Lawyer. I got this El, I got this."

_Charcoal eyes squinted, trying to match the scene with the hushed words as he overheard the conversation. Shaking his head, the black ponytail bobbed with his disbelief. Fin merely gaffed at the outward display of obliviousness. 'Nawh girl, I think she's got you – and you ain't got a chance.' Fin smiled to himself, wishing he had an extra limb to pat himself on the back for smelling out the blatant. Oh well, sometimes the best situations were best made when both parties walked into the surprise._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

After being escorted (although Olivia would call it pushing) Olivia was left to her own devices in the Precincts bunker room. It wasn't particularly cozy: pale turquoise sheets littered the steel frames, cement bricks – the only canvass of colour; lightly glossed and a perfect aid in reflecting the nauseating florescent lights that hung suspended on thin wires. There wasn't much to look at, no abstract pictures hung, no cheerful trinkets lay atop the solemn side table – hell, there wasn't even an analog clock. The bunker was responsible for one job and one only – to ease the detectives into an uncomfortable, isolated sleep.

Biting her swollen lip, she cursed through a now clenched jaw. Sitting wasn't the easiest thing to do – so how she was expected to lie there was beyond her. Whatever happened to feeling it the next day? She was quite sure 4 hours did not count as the proper time lapsed.

Swallowing her discomfort, she edged her way into the lower bunk – not even attempting to take the higher one. Repeating the mantra, _Just lie back, just lie back, _Olivia slowly reclined into the flat bunk, making sure not to bump the back of her head on the steel poor excuse for a headboard. Last thing she needed was a matching bumps to parade in front of the Captain.

Once fully laid back, she pried her eyes open and gazed at the frame above her. Quirking her eyebrow, she waited for her eyes to refocus in the dim light, and fought to make out the inscription carelessly etched in the top bunk above her. _'Fin's bunk, stay off' _was inscribed – but it was also etched out and had a smaller rebuttal, loosely engraved. '_Munch's bunk now, ha-ha – John'. _If it weren't for her compromised situation of pain and close proximity – Olivia would be shaking her head in disbelief at the two.

Olivia thought she would never succumb to sleep; she usually put up a solid fight when it called her into its corner, but this time she was Totally Knocked Out within 10 minutes of lying there. Her sleep wasn't fitful or light; she fell into a deep state and failed to relate to the existing time beyond her unconsciousness.

Alex had not expected Olivia to cave to easily to the suggestion of being her 2 day roommate, in fact – as soon as the proposition had left her lips she steadied herself for a whirlwind of objections. There was always this clueless infatuation that circled the Attorney's frontal lobe of reason. She was as cool and collected as they came, but the dark haired Detective was the fire that escalated her temperature and resistance and left her feeling neutral and bewildered. Olivia was the puzzle she couldn't piece together, so many colors of similarity – but none lining up and that was part of the reason she opted in to watch over Olivia. Partly to recount for her failing to notice the suspect was a threat; bearing down on the Detective – and the other for her own selfish nature of competitiveness.

While in reality the 16th precinct never slept; the action inside inevitably did. Time lapsed through the day and the 2pm rush of the Special Victims Unit passed, and the hustle and bustle became less abundant as the afternoon sunk into the evening, and finally relaxing into its 20th hour.

Throughout the last few hours, Alex had let her gaze flicker toward the Black clock perched on her desk, it was embossed in a graphite texture and the hands were made of stainless steel – showcasing eloquence through and through. However, her gaze didn't wander to it repeatedly for outward appreciation, but mainly to remind her of how many hours – minutes, she had left until she had to retrieve the battered Detective.

Not that Olivia would be open to know she was described as such – she was nothing short of a fearless warrior, but Alex knew there must be more too that then her solid exterior – beneath there was something else and she spent countless hours lost in through trying to discern what.

Alex's hands wove their way underneath the pile of documents and folders, with effort she managed to shuffle the loose leafs into a tight bundle and forced the folder to close, wrapping the bound elastic around to secure the information. Her left arm dangled below her desks top, feeling for her Black leather briefcase that seldom left her side. Making contact with the smooth texture, she lifted it onto her lap and unhinged the zipper, slipping the portfolio into the confines.

Her chair wheeled backwards, and with poise she stood up stiffly, adjusting her blazers hem, and shifting her weight to re adjust her skewed skirt. Never let it be said that Alexandra Cabot look anything but sleek and fashionable.

Slipping her fingers underneath the handle, she lifted the briefcase upward, and managed to shuffle her purse into her open hand, and slip the strap over her shoulder. The Attorney paused at her door, mentally ticking off everything she needed to gather before fetching the Detective. _Fetching Liv, _she quirked an eyebrow in response to her own musings and what butterfly sensation rode with it.

Throughout the darkness, a sleeping figure continued to thrash around in the sunken bottom bunk, mumbling disagreement and light obscenities. From underneath the perspired Black Tank, a tanned arm threw itself over the bunks rail, dangling on the side as the body continued to wriggle. "Elliot... don't start," a rasping argument escaped the sleeping Detective. "No," another objection pierced the silence.

Alex had entered the room's confines – just catching the last bits of Olivia's one-sided conversation with an illusion of Elliot, she could only assume. Her lips instinctively wound their way into a smirk, even in a dream state Olivia still fought, _and I thought 'I' was a workaholic. _

"Love? ... What are you crazy, El" An inaudible laugh hiccupped over the pillow that softened Olivia's exclamation, as her cheek rocked on it.

Alex's amusement stifled as her expression fell into concentration. _Maybe the rumours were true, _Alex wondered. Why else would the words Love and Elliot mingle together into the Brunette's slumber confessions? Her suitcase became very heavy and cumbersome at that moment, as unknown revelations wore heavily on her frail frame. She suddenly felt very awkward eavesdropping on Olivia's bedside confessions. She should really wake her, this wasn't right – it bordered on personal obstruction and she knew better. A part of her wanted to know once and for all if Olivia and Elliot shared more than warm glances – but another part of her didn't want to hear it. Lowering her leather tote and resting it against the doors frame she meandered over to Olivia, in the hopes of waking her up before she said too much.

"If you tell her, Elli..."

The outburst jerked Alex backward, her heels skidded instantly, and her toe perched forward, relenting slightly in the hopes of Olivia furthering her words. _Her?_

"She's not as cold as you sa..."

_Okay, well this is getting a little interesting. Seems Detective Benson may be in a love triangle, wouldn't of pegged you for a drama Queen, Liv. No, Counsellor, this isn't your place. How would you feel if Olivia knew.. – knew what? _A voice laughed in bitterness behind her, she waved the inner tormentor off with her hand and settled it on the exposed collarbone of the Detective, urging her to wake.

"Alex," Olivia sputtered out, rocking with the forced motion from the Attorney.

"Yes, Olivia it's me, it's time to go," She cooed, using as little force as possible to rouse the Detective.

"Alex," she repeated.

The blonde's eyebrows knit together, cerulean eyes focused on the lidded ones painted on Olivia's smooth expression. Either she was awake or playing the Attorney for game, or she was still asleep and just became infatuated with the ADA's name. Either one made her uneasy for reasons she would not admit.

"Liv, wake up..." This was the second time she had hovered over Olivia that day, and each time a desire to using other methods of rousing fought their way to her subconscious. It scared her. Alex became slightly irritated with herself and the present situation, with her usual demeanour she leaned backward on her heels; the wooden ends digging into the cheap floor. Clearing her throat she peered down at the Detective, "Olivia Benson, I order you to wake up." It was a voice of authority, and Olivia couldn't back down from a rebuttal. Alex knew that.

Brown eyes snapped open, bearing into the gray before her – focusing uneasily in the eerie darkness. A bright color of yellow caught her vision, and she instantly felt comforted at the warmth of it. Her head tilted over, the slick dew from her perspiration of a fitful sleep lolled downward, running its trail over her collarbone and disappearing under the cotton material of her shirts collar. She swallowed the last bits of sleep, and opened her mouth to question the other occupant in the room, however; she had no time as their presented themselves.

"Good, you're awake. I thought I might have been forced to drag you out myself," she snorted, exhaling shakily, as her eyes diverted from where the droplet had disappeared.

It took Olivia a few moments to rationalize where she was, and who was speaking to her. The day wound itself around her until it unravelled into acknowledgment. Then her dream came flooding back to her and she fought to close her eyes at the embarrassment. Exactly what did Alex hear – and what did she say? Gauging Alex's stoic expression, - nothing. Using her limber arm, she dug her elbow into the cots springs, and angled herself to look over at the Blonde.

"Alex didn't think you'd even be able to find this room, most insomniacs don't know of its existence," she quipped, ever so clever even when just barely entering consciousness.

Alex merely rolled her eyes. They always played the game of banter and personal observations. Whatever little they knew of each other transpired into equivocal barbs of judgement and assumptions."Really, Detective, "she finally was able to make eye contact with Olivia, fighting the urge to bark with assured laughter. "Don't be so cocky to judge, or I may reconsider my invitation and let you sweat out your stay in here instead of my 200 thread count bed."

Instantly after the declaration the Attorney suddenly felt as hot as Olivia looked, and her ears burned at the insinuation. Fighting the question Olivia's lips read she turned away, already intent on leaving the ignited situation. "So gather your stuff and meet me downstairs in the garage. We'll take my car; it's the Black Cadillac in G4. "She bent down to grab her suitcase, casting a glance over at Olivia who eyed her with a look of question. "Can you make it alright?" her voice easing its tone of off handedness, slipping into concern.

The question Olivia was searching for in the Blue eyes became lost; she pushed it away into her minds confines to pull out later as she responded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. " She admitted; already fetching her discarded sweater layer and slipping it uneasily over her tender frame.

"Okay," Alex nodded, tossing her purse carelessly over her shoulder. "See you in a bit."

With that the Attorney left Olivia's presence, leaving the door partially jarred.

Scenes of Olivia's dream churned and marinated her thoughts as she shrugged her jacket on, and steadily made her way to the door

"_-Love, what are you crazy El?"Olivia feigned laughter, brushing off his insinuations._

"_I think you're more than 'In love' with the idea of her," Elliot, Olivia's partner dictated – noting the stance of defence she took toward the statement. _

'_Admit it, Liv. You were following those legs right up until they left your vision!" Elliot gaffed, taking satisfaction in the expression his partner wore. _

_Her mouth opened to rebut, but she closed it, fighting the tears of frustration that bore down on her soft skin. "If you tell her, Elliot,"_

"_Relax," the male Detective soothed, coming over to cast his hands over his partners defeated shoulders. "I'd never dream of melting the Ice Queen with such hot news," he consoled, fighting the small shard of sadness that pierced his burly insides at the pain his partner wore. _

"_She's not as cold as you say, Elliot. You just have to get to know her." _

"_Alex," Elliot mouthed, causing Olivia to look up in confusion at the vocal change from his partner. Her brown eyes met blue – but they weren't the usual steely Blue she had come to memorize. They were a softer Blue – not quite sky but more of a pearl Caribbean sea, washing into a tinge of gray. The bristly chiselled Jaw began to contort and shorten – smoothing out and hiking in pronunciation. Suddenly – Elliot had disappeared and the two hands consoling her and resting on her shoulders were thin and delicate – burning trails of desire at the contact. Her lips quivered as she spoke the question in awe once more,_

"_Alex?"_

Olivia shook the reverie from her mind, casting a glance at the soiled blankets bundled in her previous sleeping quarter. Good thing the dream didn't continue, who knows what other fluids could have engrossed themselves into the beds fabric if it had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Alex slipped into the driver's side, an audible whoosh as her body moulded deflated the airy material, her pale legs kicking forward, her thighs sitting steadily on the slick Black Leather seats. Her briefcase was unceremoniously tossed into the backseat, laden with plastic file totes, brown legal sized envelopes and an array of newspaper clippings and paper clips. The Blonde rummaged through her purse for her keys, feeling the prickle of the keys edge on her fingertip she grasped them between her fingers – extracting them from their place and slipping them into her car's ignition.

She gave herself a quick glimpse of her reflection in the overhead mirror. Believing to have a few minutes before the Detective would make an appearance, she rummaged through the same purse and found a circular metal tube. Popping off the lip she rolled the device between her forefinger and thumb, showcasing a Maroon paste, to which she ran lightly over her bottom lip, smacking her top to coat it evenly.

Another glance of scrutiny, Alex's eyes opened in exclamation, shaking her head. A wry smile played upon the lips above her, taunting the ADA who sat below. _Counsellor, what are your motives? This is purely beyond offering a friend a place to stay. What friend dolls herself up in a hurry for a platonic kind gesture?_

The shifting of the cars weight and a door opening adjacent to her caused the ADA to jerk from her position and calm her hitched breathing.

"Jeez, Alex, good thing I didn't sustain injuries to my legs – could you have parked anywhere near the first 4 letters of the Alphabet in the garage?"The brunette huffed, readjusting her Black Leather jacket to splay comfortably above her mid-section.

"My, my, Detective – are we complaining about a little exercise? Remind me to take you out for one of my 10K runs when you're less argumentative." Her eyebrows rose in unison with her grin, casting a safe glance at Olivia as she continued to shift anxiously in the passenger's seat. "And will you stop fiddling; you're shifting the whole car's front."

Olivia's turned her head, short locks following the movement, catching in between the corner of her lips. "Well, if we had taken _my baby, _the shocks could hold up to the minimal movement of a human body." Te grievance in her voice wasn't lost on the Attorney, it was a well said rumour that Detective Olivia Benson liked her cars like she did her job – fast, furious and always on its game. Her love life remained quite a Bermuda triangle though, mills of Gentlemen Company coming and disappearing but never any proof of a stable relationship; between any genders.

Starting her car, the engine subtly rose in octaves preparing for the drive to Alex's foreign apartment. Olivia always wondered where the Attorney spent the majority of her time when she wasn't locked in her poor excuse for a second-home. She never questioned the ADA directly, but beyond speculation of Munch and Fin, it was a pretty nice dig, and painted in the color of good ol' American Greenery.

Grasping the shaft, Alex forced the bar into Drive as the wheels of the car glided overtop the pavement of the Departments underground garage. _Yeah, you make fun of my car, Detective, just wait until we hit the open road and I'll show you 'my baby'. _

Olivia always had this 7th sense when she was around Alex, somehow it tingled and forced her dark chocolate eyes to meet the Blue ones they always seemed trained on her own. When she looked this time; however all she saw were Alex's plastered onto the road before them. _Huh, _Olivia mused. Usually her senses were pretty accurate.

Alex's eyes diverted from the above mirror as soon as she caught Olivia's head turning. _Damnit, Alex – could you be more ignorant of personal space and normal behaviour? _The attorney blew out her frustration, not missed by her silent passenger.

"It's okay," Olivia cooed in patronization. "I know it's not as sleek as my vehicle would have been, but dwelling on what you can't have doesn't do you any good, Lex." Olivia casually tossed in the nickname. It wasn't one she had ever used, but overheard once from Judge Donnelly, and it just seemed appropriate to work it into their casual banter.

Alex simply quirked her eyebrow in response, her eyes dancing with a comeback, but she merely inched her lips outward. "Well, Detective – for that spar, you've now been downgraded to couch from the guest bedroom. Congratulations on your win."

Olivia's head jerked to meet the averted eyes of the Blonde's and her brown eyes transitioned into the darker black ones that would occasionally make their appearance. She was tempted to pull the cock on her proverbial gun, and shoot off a righteous set of comebacks, but she was still weary and her mind failed her at the moment. If she wasn't bound by the bronze seatbelt clasp she would have crossed her arms in defiance, so she just settled for mumbling words of 'Attorney's abusing their power in helpless situations.'

Alex barked out laughter, catching the not so whimsical rant. "Don't test me, Olivia, and dare I mention the flash of your badge at Starbucks to get your Mediterranean Venti fix?"

Burrowing herself deeper into her chest she whispered into the collar that masqueraded as a filter to her words.

Alex simply chalked up the silence to another victory for Cabot. "Thought so"

The drive to Alex's apartment was actually quite animated. Olivia simply brushed off her loss(though she'd argue it was tie) and they managed to start initiating proper conversation, asking one another about small things – such as their choice of car, coffee – and both even simultaneously outed a Blue '93 beater that they drove past, the women grimacing in disgust at its poor appearance.

It was easy to condemn their personal inquisitions when conversations muted them, but as soon as Alex pulled in front of her building, and turned the ignition off, everything that was to be settled heavily on the women's shoulders. There was no turning back now – it was do or let die, and Alex's offered her place up to Olivia and she wasn't going to duck out now.

* * *

**_You know... I didn't realize life and work would consume so much of my time. Now, If I were to win the lottery and forgo work, I could definitely be more on top of my posts.. So, anyone wanna go halfers on a ticket? Lol, jk._**

**_Thanks for reading as always. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

"—you have a doorman, well, that _really _crushes my predisposed Alex thoughts." A mumbled voice echoed sarcasm, emitting through the closed door, followed by a jangle of keys scraping metal; the door opening, and two figures stumbling in.

Alex casually tossed her keys into her Black Gucci bag, the shoulder strap loosening its grip in-between her collarbone and shoulder blade, where she then blindly felt around for its hook; locking eyes with Olivia, her body slumping in a questionable posture.

"_Alex thoughts?_" the Blonde repeated in mockery. "If I knew you had so much time on your hands to mull over me, I'd be quick to assume you and your partner were always slacking off, in turn leaving me to cater to your indiscretions."Alex's voice sustained a tone of sultry seriousness, but the twinkling in her eyes gave away the insinuation.

_So, Alex does have a sense of humour that doesn't quit ... among other things. _Olivia shook her head, one eyebrow rivalling the other in disbelief. "Alex, you're ... unbelievable "Olivia merely shook her head, standing in her place over the doors threshold, her hands finding comfort in the back of her pockets. Ignoring the own innuendo in her statement, she whistled audibly as the site of Alex's living quarters as she did a panoramic sweep. "Wow, I think I may be underdressed." She breathed out, the sight of the apartment catching her words.

Olivia's gaze meandered to where her feet stood, she shuffled slightly admiring the Antique Walnut coloured floors. The mixed grain playing a transitional colour contrast to her Black polished work shoes. Everything in the apartment was but an accent to the next piece. The White crown moulding ran along the baseboards, hovering once more in separation to the open Kitchen.

Alex's kitchen wasn't a traditional eatery, the cabinets were stained with a fairly light Black varnish, the handles were a shining stainless steel, and the countertop was crackled with White and Black lines, the edges rounded and falling over onto the attached Granite Top Island. Pushed against the lip of the countertop, were a set of Black and White leather bar stools with an adjustable peddle. If the pieces weren't enough – the appliances sure were the icing on the modern cake. Each corner and crevasse adorned a reflective Black piece. The stove was implemented in the Granite counter, and beyond that it was doubled by an external floating conventional oven, just on par with the height of the French door stainless steel refrigerator.

The living room quarters were just as stunning. The backdrop to her white leather sectional were tall windows – at least 6 of them wrapping around the decor, blanketing the pieces in a stream of moonlight – no blinds or curtains obscured the vision. It was a good direction, Olivia thought – why cover up the natural city skylines and sunlight with something immaterial as faux fabric curtains or cheap blinds.

All in all her apartment was a perfect montage to elegance and color simplicity. It was just – Alex. Appealing to the eye, crisp – and clean. _Not to mention, unattainable. I couldn't even afford to rent this place by the hour. _Olivia mused.

During the silence of the car ride, Alex had been contemplating her Apartments appearance. She knew that everyone assumed she was more than well off – which she was, but it wasn't as if she wanted to flaunt her living excesses. She was born into a family of wealth and prestige, she should not feel remorseful for it, but sometimes – she did

So when Olivia whistled at the appearance, Alex's demeanour fell slightly. She knew a Detectives Salary wasn't quite that of an Attorney's. Normally Alex was not shy in showcasing her taste and kempt apartment, but having it broadcast to Olivia unnerved her a little. Her pride was deflated partially as Olivia's eyes raked over each section, she felt embarrassed. Not just for her wealth, but because she adorned all of the wealth - for herself; alone.

Stripping off her Black overcoat she shrugged off the remainder of her sleeves and her own condescending thoughts. She turned her back towards Olivia, focusing on the sleeves and the symmetrical position as she busied herself. Keeping her back turned, she merely responded with her curt tone. "No, you're dressed just fine."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow now at the sight before her as the Attorney relentlessly ran her hands over the suspended coat. Alex's coat now discarded she revelled in the trim frame clothed in business apparel. When Alex then too removed her Blouse, Olivia was even more entranced as creamy upper arms and a flexing back were showcased through her pearly white underlay. _Well, Alex sure isn't overdressed. _

At that moment Alex finally found the strength to face Olivia, and when she saw her transfixed glossy glare she could feel the tinge of redness riding up her partially covered chest. _She's just admiring your ... - counter? Which is actually farther right – 5 feet or so. Ugh Alex don't even go there, please stop reading into everything. This is simply your colleague __**and**__ friend Olivia and her non-sexual feelings towards you. Do not guesstimate the depth there, Counsellor; you're going to commit emotional and career suicide if you continue. _

Fending off her thoughts,, Alex discarded the idea of confronting the Detectives inquisitive gaze. It was merely an afterglow of seeing her apartment – at least, that's what Alex led herself to believe.

The instant Alex's eyes locked with Brown, Olivia knew the action wasn't quite categorized as friendly appreciation, so like the Attorney, instead of pursuing it – she danced around the tension. "Very nice place you got here, Alex. " Her words hung casually in the air.

Feeling herself backpedalling into her usual persona of confidence she flashed the Detective a grin, nodding and replying, "Thank you. " Noticing Olivia standing squarely in one spot she questioned Olivia, crossing her arms across her v-cut shirt. "Olivia, it's okay. I assure you, taking your jacket off won't penalize you for dress code misconduct."

Olivia was already inwardly melting toward the adorable grin Alex wore, when she matched a smile of her own in childish embarrassment. "Right" Feeling slightly stupid, Olivia peeled off her Black leather jacket, looking around she paused figuring where to lay it. _Where's the confident Olivia that strolls through life with a purpose and sense of self? _Olivia flushed, berating herself for her inability to remain collective.

Alex seeing the hesitance shook her head in disbelief, purposefully saddling up beside Olivia, tentatively retrieving the jacket off her forearm. "God, do I have to show you to the coat hanger, or do you want me to carry you over the threshold."

With Alex in close proximity she narrowed her eyes to accept the duel, confidence growing she batted her eyes in mock sensuality. "I don't think you have the strength, Counsellor, I could easily toss you over_ my_ shoulder." Olivia suppressed a rumbling from deep in her throat as a visage of a shirtless Alex, sporting a light purple bra, long legs wrapped around her hips – teased her momentarily.

Alex's head jerked back as she scoffed, making sure to step close in line with Olivia. "Remember, assumptions only make you look like an ass, Olivia." Her eyes reflected Olivia's dark color transition, willing herself not to let her gaze flicker to the said body part.

Both women stood there in temporary lucidity, they were keenly aware of their proximity, each movement – each breath and the small height advantage Alex took when toe to toe with the Detective. Both were undeniably nervous, uncomfortable and – expectant. Unfortunately neither was ready to take the challenge, and Olivia backed down first, her voice uneven and questionable.

"So, can you cook or what? I'm starved," her smile downgraded from Alex's mirrored predatory one, to a nervous gesture as her hands found her cotton covered stomach.

Alex had been submerged in a lavish fantasy, and the departure from Olivia's personal space ripped her from the drunken state and brought her to current sobriety. "Yes," she swallowed, choking down the hoarse reaction her voice tend to relay when situations got heated. "I actually know how to cook, "she eased backward strolling towards the open kitchen and stopping before her phone. Eyeing it for a split second she silenced the amusement in the Detective's eyes, "With my own hands – not from a dial pad."

Sauntering around the island she locked her eyes with Olivia's one more, "Yes, I know what they say about me – Cabot Cookery; Dine in and take out. "

Olivia suddenly felt awkward in the admission, sucking it up she followed Alex and carefully eased herself into the high Bar stool, resting her elbows on the countertop. "Well, if it's any consolation – I'm known for having no fridge, apparently everyone assumes I don't know where to scavenge for food outside of the vendors and restaurants of New York."

Alex paused, her movement of opening the cupboard, peeing below it and tilting her head to catch Olivia's eyes. "Oh," her hair falling over her face, smothering the hint of laughter that erupted beneath. "So that also kills the assumption you have no electricity,"

Olivia's jaw dropped, her eyes widening, "-They say I don't have el-"

Alex waved off her interruption, holding back a Cheshire grin, "It's okay, we're both even – after tonight you will know I can put together a fabulous meal, and I will know that you do have electricity, surpass the knowledge of cooking _with _electricity... and that you prefer sleeping in a bed and not couch hoping." Clasping the cupboard closed, it emitted a high pitched and deafened the outrage from her aquatint.

_They LET me sleep on their couches- _"Okay," Olivia exhaled, looking upward at the concave ceiling. Also, _I told Elliot that in confidence. I HAD my electricity cut off for one day – one day! So I had to try and cook up a quick bite to eat in between three case loads and a trial. So what if toasters can't run on the voltage from a dismantled flash light generator. It makes me explorative, not cave-esque. _

"So Detective, what would you prefer to eat," Alex mumbled as she sifted through the high cupboards of her suspended pantry. "Shrimp Scampi, in a white wine sauce ... or" she paused, her head peering below the door. "-Do you think the stove will run off my Incandescent Flashlights power?"

Alex ducked just in time as a Black leather wallet with an NYPD badge all but missed her by a few inches. Leaping back up, Alex opened her mouth in shock. "Olivia!"

* * *

**_ I actually did this Chapter up a few days ago. I kept leaving it and coming back to it a few hours later, erasing, editing and re configuring. I hope it came out alright. I also decided to post up Chapter 7. Normally I wait on posting a chapter until I cam caught up or ahead by one, so .. I decided to take a stab and be generous; possibly sinking myself in the anxiety of being behind. Lmao. Anyway.. thanks for reading. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"Oh god, Alex," Olivia purred throatily, letting her tongue run lazily along her bottom lip. The sweet tangy sauce, dribbling down the length of her smooth chin, gravity suspending it momentarily

Alex halted her movements, her blue eyes trained solely on the cascading droplet. _Oh god, indeed. _Clenching her free arm to her side, she let her other hand rest in mid-air, the silverware tangling in the infused Fettuccini.

Previously Alex had discarded her dark Designer frames for her contacts. Usually casual comfort was to do the opposite and sport glasses, but tonight as she washed up she figured she wanted to have full focus without any obstruction. Possibly for a moment – just like this.

Alex's eyes strained to maintain a normal focus after the appraisal reverberated through her ears."That good huh?" She bent her head down, indulging in her own mouthful, appreciating the lemon zest that rolled over her tongue in tune with the red pepper flakes.

Olivia gazed at Alex, her head bouncing in agreement. "Are you kidding?" the Brunette pushed herself back, letting her arm rest casually on the head of the chair. "Alex, that was probably one of the best things I've put in my mouth_," Shit_ ... _Liv, that didn't sound quite right, let's try that again. _"Alex, you're a great cook – and I will toast to that. " She grinned cheekily, raising her oval glass of wine – hiking it in a tribute.

Alex was as smooth as they came, and Olivia was sometimes the most oblivious. Good thing, because at Olivia's declaration of what she has had in her mouth – she could swear a loose noodle almost wove its way in her windpipe. Masking the close intrusion she nodded mutely, raising her glass until it passed.

"To me – "her lips edged into smug appreciation, fetching a roar of laughter from her dinner counterpart. "Alright," Alex recounted, letting the lip of the rim rest on her bottom lip. "To us"

Olivia smiled in response and tipped the glass backward, the warmth of the proposal flooding her insides – outward, she drank the maroon coloured wine, and relishing in the tangy collage as it married with the shrimp scampi.

After the meal Alex had prepared – Olivia had a pretty new lease on her companies' life. Not only was Alex normal – she exuded intelligence, elegance and beauty even in the casual attire she had changed into after dinner.

Olivia was a little thrown back when Alex had reappeared into the living room sporting a pair of well fitting Adidas Gray sweat pants, a Graphic – Tank top with a silver moon and words of "I'd fly anywhere for you" embroidered on top. It wasn't just the new decor that had stunned her, but just how beautiful she had looked when stripped down. She had no lipstick, make-up or blazer enhancing her sense of importance. She wore her hair up in a sloppy bun and her hands loosely to her side. She wore everything naturally – and she wore it well. _Stunning, _was one of the words that cycled through Olivia's internal vocabulary, and a few similes following suit. She looked great in anything – doing anything, even just rinsing dishes.

_Alex had been insistent that Olivia would not be doing the dishes. She was a guest – 'her' guest, and an injured one at that. It took a few minutes of coaxing, duel glares and a literal throwing of the towel in to persuade Alex that Olivia was competent enough to run water from a tap and scrape off the hardened sauce of their dinner. _

"_Ugh," Alex huffed, flexing her fingers after discarding the tea towel beside the Detective. "Liv, you're impossible."_

_Olivia merely pursed her lips, her eyebrows lifted in agreement. "Hey what can I say – you may own the courtroom, Counsellor, but when it comes to chivalry – I own it, and you can't scrutinize or sway me from my beliefs." Turning away from the offensive posture of the ADA, her hands busied themselves as one turned the tap on, the other reaching for a dirtied plate._

_Clenching her jaw, she simmered in her spot for a few seconds, going over her options. She could let Olivia win this one – trample over her hostess role and become a slave to her own beliefs, OR – she could let Olivia stand her ground, but intervene and maintain her own demure that was purely; Alex._

_Olivia had just finished rinsing her own wine glass, when she reached blindly for Alex's only to find soft hands intercept her attempt. Confusion etching across her soft features, she looked over to see Alex – a towel hanging on her forearm, and an outstretched hand waiting in anticipation. Quirking a dark eyebrow she looked at Alex expectantly._

"_What?" Alex merely shrugged, a crease forming above her lips as they curled into a smile. "I said I'd 'let' you do the dishes, but I didn't say I wouldn't help."_

_Olivia looked downward, shaking her head. "And you say 'I' am impossible? Alex, even if it was the end of the world – and you were told you had to remain inside a bomb shelter for 24 hours, without any leave – I just know you would argue your way out of world welfare. I can see it now, 'No – see that's where you're wrong. By sheltering the fragile we are only enhancing the fear' – and then, y'know, the world would blow up and you'd somehow of managed to survive by pure means of insanity."_

_Alex gasped, stopping her movement of handing Olivia a fork, lifting it level with the Detective's torso. "I'll have you know, "she jabbed the air in her proclamation. "'If' the world was going to end, I would certainly not argue with safety, furthermore – I'm sure you and your partner, Elliot would dissuade the situation; Louis Lane and Clark Kent – Cities superhero's."_

_Olivia stepped backward, letting her weight rest on her heel as she placed one arm on her waist. "Louis Lane?" Olivia's head shook to the side, as her free hand grasped the offending piece of silverware. "I would say more Wonder-woman, I'm no sidekick. Anyway, what makes you think I wouldn't include you in the Elite? You could be ..." her tongue prodded its way from her mouths captivity, rolling back then clicking audibly as her train of thought resurfaced. "Mary Jane – Smart, strong" 'Breathtaking', Olivia added, "and dependable. Scratch that – Maybe I could be Spiderman, it'd be easier to wrangle perps if I had webbing." Her eyebrows waggled, the fork still shared between the co-workers grip._

"_Okay, so I just need to dye my hair and follow you like a love sick puppy?" Blue eyes challenged the brown ones before her._

"_No..." Olivia trailed off, choosing her words carefully. "You can observe my crime fighting powers, and then I would let you share my fame." She finished, flashing her white teeth._

_Alex stepped closer to Olivia, the fork leaving the air and grazing past the Detectives side as Alex laid it down on the silver trim of the sink. "I'm not one for sharing," she expressed, slightly towering over Olivia as she spoke._

_Olivia used every ounce of resolve to stop from swallowing and showing her nervousness. Instead she straightened her back and matched the stance, staring directly into the Blue orbs across from hers. "Then I think we have a problem," she paused, her eyes darting towards the pile of dirty dishes. "Only one of us can wash," her body regretfully turned from the close proximity, her hand snaking to the left to grab the discarded fork. "- and one dry. So either roll up those sleeves Counsellor, or get outta the way."_

That was one of many showdowns Olivia had either backed down from, or threw in the white flag. She couldn't explain it – every time she and Alex got together visions, words and friction would clash. It was purely intoxicating and left her feeling high and dry. One of these days she knew she wouldn't be able to resist making Alex eat her words. Seeing Alex entering the living room in the earnest innocence she displayed enhanced her desires – It was going to be a hell of another 2 days, her Spider Senses were tingling, burning and her ability to stay concealed; crashing.

* * *

_**Haha, FYI(not that anyone really is interested..Lmao) I chose Shrimp Scampi - only because it is one of MY favorite dishes to make(I make it well) and I could easily relate to the texture and aftertaste.**_

_**Thanks for reading again... I haven't even started on Chapter 8. I knew i'd sink myself by posting two - Lol. Oi vey. .. Ahh, I remember when I considered to do a "one-shot" and it led into 3, now 7 chapters. I guess I understimate my compulsions to put the two ladies together :) **_

_**Lol, thanks again for your comments, they kinda make my day .. It's nice reading them :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

The night wore on well into the late evening, 11:35 permeated the warmth of the kitchens luminous glow, green numbers showcasing just how much time had lapsed since Olivia had first arrived, and each minute she wouldn't trade for the world.

After Alex's delicious dinner and the dishes standoff, the two women had agreed on settling into a nice comfortable groove. Abandoning the cliché of girlie movies and popcorn, they substituted the flickering of moving scenes for smooth conversation. Though, another reason they opted out of TV; Alex was lacking in the entertainment library department, and she actually had no popcorn in her cupboard. Yes she had proven she had the cooking ability and a variety of ingredients, but never in her wildest dreams she had thought that Benson, Detective – Olivia Benson, would be a guest in her home. So naturally she never stocked up on company munchies.

Alex had insisted that Olivia rifle through her closet and pick out some suitable casual pyjama wear. Olivia had resisted; never one to inconvenience or cave to Alex she stood adamant, her hands on her hips and her eyes sporting a childish defiance. Afterward; however, she relented. Alex had grabbed Olivia's free arm and yanked her towards her double-walk in closet, parading the open attire to her in full.

An array of similar colors adorned the Detective's view, she was bombarded by hanger after hanger of crisp pressed blazers, blouses, dress pants and tailored scarves hung loosely on a reconstructed tie rack. Olivia was afraid to pass the threshold – afraid of what Alex actually intended her to wear. _I think my Detective scrubs will be a bit more comfortable than a full fledged ADA suit. _

Alex sensing the question in the Detective's hesitance she bit the bait, and inched forward behind Olivia, letting her head rest innocently beside the sleek brown hair, that barely fell over Olivia's ear. "So – what's your pleasure Detective?" a rasped voice permeated the frozen figure, causing shards of icy-uneasiness to cascade into her nimble extremities.

Olivia had more training than anyone else in the precinct – well, apart from Elliot and her Captain of course. Their training consisted of the basics – fitness, judgement, socialization and strength. One of the prime elements a Detective was taught was to be aware of their surroundings and plan their route accordingly. Unfortunately Olivia was stranded in the vast expanse of Alex's closet, and the gun to her back was morphed into a seductive question, pushing her senses into overload.

"I um" She sputtered out, inwardly cursing herself, _Charming Olivia, Charming. Remember who you are – you're a strong woman, no one pulls the carpet from under you. _"I'm not quite seeing anything that will work for sleep attire." She confessed, hoping to god there was something wearable in that closet, and that it was dark – very dark, white wouldn't be suitable right now.

_That was very naughty, Alexandra. You know it's wrong and you can't keep your inhibitions to yourself. What would Don say? If he knew his best Detective was being pursued by the top Attorney who only offered up her living space out of her own twisted desires. Cabot, you're officially fucked. _Alex backed off a bit, pursuing the Detective's gaze and disappeared between a collage of Blue and Black designer clothes. After a few seconds of whishing, mumbling and clunking, Alex had re emerged with an audible "Aha!"

In the attorney's busy hands, she displayed a pair of Black silken Adidas shorts, with three white strips aligning the side, and a small split near the bottom hem. Her other hand was a matching spaghetti top, thin straps were sown to the bosoms top, and stripes ran appreciatively along the sides – also the bottom with a split.

Seeing Olivia's mind working, she tried to assure her roommate of the quality. "Basically they're my old running wear. I usually go through a few pairs a year, and when I had moved here I stuffed them in the back of the closet confines. I actually forgot about these until tonight, but don't worry, Liv – they're clean, no sweat or anything on them." She blessed Olivia with another smile, along with a sweaty Alex image – discarding the showcased apparel.

_Strong confident woman, _Olivia had repeated internally. "Well," Olivia ran her fingers over the material, satisfied with the texture she grasped it in between her fingers, knowing that Alex's hand was mere inches away from her own. Looking up from her admiration she met Alex's gaze. "I think they'll do just fine. They may be a little smaller than my usual evening wear, but I'll manage."

Alex's eyes diverted to the right of her closet. She had actually a second baggier pair, from her college days that had stretched and worn throughout the many washes they took. But, it was well reasoned that y'know, well - ... okay, basically she wanted to see Olivia in the tightest hottest pair she owned. So she didn't fess up to having a larger back-up.

"Good," her eyes slanted into a mischievous posture, her lips curling in conjunction. "So," she let the pair drop from her grasp and land into the open arms of the Detective. "You go and put them on, and we can both reacquaint ourselves on the couch." With her free hands she urged Olivia's small of her back, and shoulders towards the bathrooms destination.

"Alright, alright – Sheesh Alex, could you get any grabbier?" Olivia scoffed over her shoulder as relentless hands gave way and freed up her stride.

Alex mentally slapped her forehead, instead choosing words of defiance – loosing slight control of her inhibitions. "Yes, but there are ramifications for that "The blonde quipped, exiting the room.

Olivia stunned at the words turned full haste to combat the saucy suggestion, only to notice she was left to her own devices as Alex must have said them on her way out. _Why didn't I stay at Elliot's? He may be attractive, but he sure as hell never caused my insides to twist into a knot like that._

"-Michelle Branch?" Olivia sputtered out, laughter still shadowing from there last conversation. Earlier they had stumbled onto the category of music. Alex had confessed to matching her rich demure image of liking Classical, and some alternative. Olivia had believed her, but knew there was something the Attorney was holding back, and when she pressed the issue Alex had relented and said she also did dabble in a bit of mainstream. Apparently she had a few year fascinations with the Arizona Born Guitarist.

"So – you _Admired _her," Olivia rehearsed, her arm hung lazily on the backing of the couch facing Alex, who sat partially lain back, her legs ever-so crossed in front of her.

"Not exactly," the Blonde stressed the words, reaching over to grab her cup of tea that had been abandoned during the initial conversation. "I wouldn't classify is as admire... but – obsess, if you will." Her chest heaved as she sighed dramatically. Blue eyes shone over the pearly mug, catching the ignited coal flames that lit the Detective's gaze across from her.

Olivia's eyes crinkled in amusement, her eyebrow quirking singularly. "_Obsess? _Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney of the Special Victims Unit of New York City – obsessed over a singer – a _female _singer... Am I being punk'ed?" Her head shot from side to side for dramatic fulfilment.

"Yes, _Detective" _Alex stressed, laying the mug back onto the glass coaster. "Look, basically I was in my younger years-"

"-Younger years, Christ Alex – make me feel old why don't you."

_I appreciate ever year you wear, Olivia – every Olivia age mark. _Alex smirked, eyeing the detective from the bottom up, making sure to fully appreciate the shortened length of the spaghetti top she had deftly picked out for her "You're not _that old,_ Olivia. Anyway as I was trying to say, I was in my younger years and could relate to the melodrama of the songs, and she really had a soothing voice. "Alex bit the inside of her cheeking, reaching once more for her mug of distraction as she blew over the top, throwing her confession out with the exhale. "I also had the hot's for her, which in turn kind of added to the obsession."

If Olivia had any less control of her shocked visage, she sure as hell didn't show it. _Alex had the hots for Michelle Branch – female Michelle Branch. Well if that isn't throwing me for a loop, I don't know what will. _She thought she out to say something, normally in a conversation two participants were lively.

Alex let her light Blue orbs shift to the side, discarding the shock Olivia's face wore. She knew the Detective had nothing against same sex couples – she had worked on behalf of many Gay males, and a few Transsexuals, so for her to assume Olivia was anything but accepting was impossible. Still – a part of her inside was terrified of rejection. She had never let her personal life escape the confines of her own mind, Trevor Langan was just a casual mistake, and she made it clear later on that nothing was to come of the date.

The silence that settled over the two women wasn't as comfortable as it had been previously, and Alex itched to get off the couch and keep herself busy. Shifting her Gray Pyjama clad leg she made a move to distance herself casually, but a hand on her thigh stilled the movements. She inwardly cursed for sporting a loose bun, she had no hair to cascade over her fears, nor did she have power glasses to strengthen her facade.

Olivia had sensed the withdrawal as soon as Alex broke the gaze from the Detectives. "Honey – you of all people should know I do not judge anyone's way of life," the brunette spoke, ducking her head as Alex's eyes strayed once more.

Alex regained her strength and let her pink lips edge into a small smile. "I know," she doled out thickly. "I know you aren't the kind to judge. The fact of the matter is, I never told anyone – Lest be it Langan, I owed him an explanation after continuing to deny his advances. It was either that or be known as the Ice Princess Rigid Tease," she smirked then, relaxing as Olivia returned her own smile of appreciation.

"Well, I will always be here for you if you need to talk, the people at SVU are pretty lax y'know, we listen to each other's problems. We all have our relationship woes, some more than others. "The brunette laughed lightly, remembering Munch's decision to create his own L-Word Sexual Time Line Web. Apparently Alice had something there, and if he could create his own it would save him the quarterly Alimony payments to his future ex.

Alex was taken slightly aback at this; her interest peaked as she relaxed backward, almost forgetting that Olivia's hand rested deliciously on her leg. "Speaking of, Detective," her lips pursed outward and a sculpted eyebrow inched upward.

_I think I walked into that one, _Olivia mused.

"I hear a few things milling around the water cooler and stale coffee table, and besides that one day where you were sporting a glamorous Black dress, you're quite the Casper when it comes to relationships. " Alex's head tilted, studying the face across from her.

Olivia let her hand retract, and both palms found their way to her bare legs, rubbing them for effect as she generated enough resolve to confess to the mysterious aura she always wore. "Ah yes - the tale of Olivia Benson." Using one arm, she dropped her elbow on the couch's arm, propping her head up; brown hair curtained her soft features as she kept Alex's gaze. "There were a few people, here and there."

_Ah, ever so the cryptic – come on, Liv, there's a pool of gender curiosity at the water coolers and I'm not sinking into it until I know what type of raft you prefer. _"I see." Her words condensed, hoping Olivia would continue without much prodding, after all she just outed herself, Olivia could at least reciprocate and spill some of her own dramas.

"I'm sure you know of Brian Cassidy," Olivia paused, seeing Alex's nod. "Okay, well, that's when for once there was another apparent _Ice Queen. _I knew then it was a mistake to date men with no sign of life outside of their own. It didn't really work out, and frankly I wasn't looking for much other than a single night of adult time."

Alex kept silent, nodding once more. No women or man should be shunned for wanting the natural aspect of sex, so this didn't bother her the least bit.

"Honestly in our line of work, there's isn't always spare time for hook ups and relationships. I don't know how Elliot does it, every time he has vacation time Kathy has another kid. They're like the pro-procreation act, aside from Cassidy and a few random guys; I really don't have a social life, sexually or not." Olivia confessed.

"Yeah, but – you have to make time, Liv. I have about the same hours as you do, but I make it mandatory to include socialization. Yeah, sure I am tired at the end of the day – and I so suffer from slight Anxiety and Insomnia – but I need to get dolled up sometimes, to feel like a woman and not some castrating bitch that is ready to dismantle the next defendant," she laughed out, getting a smiling jerk reaction from her company.

"Alex, you don't need to get dolled up –you always look stunning." Right after her words, Olivia felt like doubling over in embarrassment. Had she said that, or thought it? You would think with interrogation skills she'd have enough sense to decipher thought from action.

Alex tried ever so hard not to read into the compliment, and fought the urge to touch Olivia's arm in a warm gesture of acceptance. "Thank you," she stated simply, Blue eyes melting into the Brown ones before her. Before Alex could stop herself, the words weaseled their way between her parted lips,

"You're not so bad yourself Detective."

Olivia had her emotional rollercoaster's of confidence and self doubt, and with Alex it was like a rollercoaster on crack – but the earnestly emitting from the sweet voice caused the brakes to slow down her fear and take it like it was- a compliment. "Thank you".

Silence had followed the admissions and the wide expanse of the room churned and transformed into a wave of heat that roared behind each of them, the couch was feeling like a solid nuisance and their eyes were playing search it as they flexed and wavered. At that moment a veil had slowly risen from between the two, and everything they had been feelings over the past years, months, weeks and hours to this point was exposed and raw. They both knew the words of infatuation were strung beside them, playing with the chords of their limbs and slowly a pale hand, left the comfort of Alex's lap and achingly strode over toward Olivia's arm that nestled her head.

Taunting voices of rejection were ricocheting between the ADA's ears and she swallowed her desires, using the extended limb to reposition and lift her from the constricting confines of the couch. "I think it's time for bed," she looked down, standing awkwardly over Olivia whose eyes were trained on the destination she had thought Alex's hand was going to lay.

Snapping out of her reverie Olivia looked up and smiled, yawning timely. "I think you're right. "

Alex strode away from the couch and meandered over toward a leather chest that harboured extra linens and pillows. "I should keep up our deal of you sleeping on the couch; after all, my word is priceless and firm. But I will grant you leniency and give you the choice between the couch and Guest room's air bed, so – what's your position detective?" Alex questioned, their usual quote of flirtatious banter winding its way back in.

Olivia stood up, stretching her limbs, ignoring the tenderness that still remained. "Hmm, that's a good question." She strode past Alex, making her way toward the open hallway. "Depends which you prefer," her voice lifting over her retreating figure. "Considering I have decided I am taking your bed – I don't need to hear my ADA moaning over a Michelle Branch image...." the voice trailed off as she left the room.

Alex's head snapped up in a split second, looking for the body from where the flawed statement erupted. "Excuse me?"

End of Chapter ..8.

* * *

Okay, so I felt bad for not updating for a while so I double-posted 8&9..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

"-Olivia, I do _not _moan in my sleep, besides – I never offered you _my _bed." Alex argued, catching Olivia's pace easily, noting her sexy swagger was never elusive even in the smallest of apparel.

Olivia turned on a sock clad heel, dropping her hands to her waist as she eyed the Attorney suspiciously. "I'm sure you don't moan in your sleep," _God I hope not. "_And I was kidding Alex, relax – I think I need a break from the couch scene. It's been such a melodramatic relationship; I think I need time apart from it. So, if the offer for the Air bed still stands..."

Alex exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Part of her was elated that Olivia chose the Air Bed already inflated next to her own – over the couch, but another was crushed when Olivia hadn't pushed the issue of sharing her own bed. Alex had no objections to the offer. _Only because you're a pervert, Alex, _she mused, rolling her eyes in effect to her inner observations.

-"Though I notice it's already set up," Olivia noted, her eyes brimming in amusement. _Don't catch yourself too much over this time, Detective, this isn't an elaborate conspiracy for her to get you near her, she merely had the audacity to have a back up offer to the couch. Smart and sexy – Quit it_

_-Quit it. _Two internal monologues echoed – though none being the wiser. Olivia's mid-turn had caused the material of the top to ride up over her hips, exposing a tantalizing area of firm flesh to the ADA's hungry eyes. Alex had been watching Olivia's scrutiny, trying to gauge whether or not Olivia was okay with the arrangements, or felt maybe it was too close for comfort.

Alex bit her lip, but failed to suppress her moan of appreciation. Suddenly Blue eyes reverted into their whites as she feared the action was aloud, and she again cursed her choice on removing the obstruction from her face. Her silken cheeks paled in comparison to the reddish hue that canvassed the area.

Olivia's head snapped up and her eyes found the dilated ones of the Attorneys. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? _"You okay there, Alex?" She questioned, partially afraid of her own bodies reaction to the emitted noise.

Alex swallowed the lump, croaking out as much of a confidence response as she could muster. "Yeah, I'm fine. " She reluctantly broke from the gaze of concern and locked it on the Airbed. "As you can see though, I took the liberty of inflating the bed just in case," she left her position at the doorway, hoping the shadow of fear and obviousness was left behind as well. "I figured it'd be less of a hassle to have it set up, it's a bitch to inflate. "

Olivia cocked her eyebrow in response, "I guess all those battles in the courtroom aid in lung capacity, huh?"

Alex shook her head and fought the urge to throw a pillow at the snickering Detective before her. "Shut up," she smirked, reaching up to release her Blonde hair – letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. "It came with a pedal and an inflation pump, so – yes my legs are strengthened. The better to kick you with," she teased, using her now free hands to relax the fabric of the blanket from its tucked position on the bed.

Olivia sauntered up beside her unmade bed, and slowly edged downward, relaxing into the inflated bed. _Huh, that's not too bad. Better than the cot anyway. _Casting a quick glance over her shoulder she saw Alex take the same position on her own bed, but she was more adamant at being over the covers than under. Curiosity getting the best of her Olivia pushed.

"I'm sorry, do covers offend you Alex?" Her lips resist curling into a smirk of mockery.

Biting back embarrassment she shook her head, relinquishing her hold on a pillow she had held. "No. I..." her sentence trailed off, then her eyes narrowed in resignation as she sighed, sitting cross legged. "I have a system."

"A system?" Olivia repeated.

"Yes. I know it drives people crazy, but," Alex hunched over and began to amuse herself with the fabric string that had loosened itself from the tailored corner of her comforter. "I can't _just_ sleep. Apart from being an insomniac, I can't simply shimmy under the covers, close my eyes and sleep. "

Her attention had, Olivia sat back and listened.

"First ... I sleep on top the covers, usually I go over a few case files," Blue eyes caught a sliver of movement from across her. Noting the raised eyebrow of objection Alex continued. "Okay, _alot _of case files" she admitted, ignoring the arrogance that permeated the Brown orbs across from her own. "So as I said, I stay on top while I work, then where I start to get tired I usually go under both layers, but – it always gets hot, so I make sure my second layer is easily discarded – but available, 'cause sometimes I get cold and-"

Her face flushed, she cut her vocals to match a guarded tone. "-and if you tell anyone this, I will silence you Detective. I know where you stay – and live. "

Olivia's heart melted at the confession. She never pegged Alex for being anything less than anal about her work, but being strategic about her sleeping and its haphazard temperature inclusion, well that was quite adorable. Slipping her own dangling legs under her covers she rested her back against the wall that aided as a temporary backboard. "Alex," she assured "I promise I won't tell anyone. Besides, everyone has their own weird way of sleeping."

Alex's embarrassment passing, she looked over at her companion. "Do you?"

"Ah..." her smile matched the curious ones of the attorney's, then she chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Well – not so much the bed preparation but the sleeping part. I'm actually quite a heavy sleeper – when I get sleep that is. I know I am notorious for days without a wink, but when I sleep I can be unreachable – and I am told I have complete conversations in my sleep," she ducked her head, letting her brown hair curtain her features. "_Complete conversations. _Sometimes, I am told I eco the other person in my dream. Apparently Elliot finds is just hilarious – he's always walking around cocky, considering I apparently portray him as some sort of romantic god. "Her head lifted back upward, she ran her hand loosely through the dishevelled locks. "But I swear to god, I never dreamed of El in _that way. _Firstly, Kathy would have my head, badge and gun – and secondly I don't have a thing for detectives. "

Feeling a second wind of confidence, Alex caught Olivia's gaze in her own; pursuing the burning question that has licked her sparks of hope. Alex's lungs had momentarily collapsed, her fear and hope were weighed down with an array of emotions, and causing her last bits of speech to become compressed and but a mere strangled whisper. "What do you have a thing for?"

This was it, there was no turning back. Each look Alex had concentrated onto Olivia was questioned, mulled over, picked apart and dissected into three parts; Cause, probability and proof.

Cause;

Olivia had the expert knowledge that eyes were the window to a person's soul. When she and Elliot were bearing down on a perp, she would lower her gaze into the cold ones before her, and throughout their gaze – she saw no soul, remorse; only deviancy. Alex's eyes; however, always held a cloudy transfixion. Behind the dark spectacles they pierced Olivia's Dark Chocolate ones, causing them to swirl with a creamy desire. Alex did that, Alex was the cause.

Probability;

Before Alex had confessed to Olivia her female appreciation for Michelle Branch, the thought of any feelings being reciprocated weren't even fathomable. After the revelation her 3 part section of denial became askew and unravelled; her senses were heightened with an awareness she had bottled down and suffocated until her heart bled for the closeness – the intimate touches that were always averted. The days where Alex had perched her body so close to Olivia's, the heat radiated from the Counsellor; their passionate indifferences igniting and imploding with untouchable sexual tension.

Number two was now lapsing into the third.

Proof;

All memories of denial and repression surfaced as her inner strength pursued its victim; her heart – Alex. Olivia swallowed in unison with Alex, shimming the guest blankets off her thighs, grasping the sides bunched from the inflation. Her heart was hammering incessantly against her chest – the one she had concealed with fear and rejection, the one she guarded with her personal life and never admitted any other advances. It bore open and vibrated between her ears – her head pounding as the blood rushed through her veins, leaving a light flushing upon her skin as she clambered upon the bed beside hers – the bed where Alex sat, her body stiffened and her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

The silence of the room was penetrated by the slight rustling of the made sheets beneath Alex and Olivia; both women's chests heaved as Olivia's posture advance halted next to the mute Attorney. Mustering all the courage she had from every inch in her body she wordlessly spoke, her eyes trained on the depth of the Blue ones before her own.

"For beautiful Attorney's," a tongue ran along her bottom lip, wincing slightly as the cool air stung the surface that became suddenly dry. "For you Alex"

* * *

Harrrr..Okay, so, I love tension and cliff hangers, sue me.. Lmao,. Anyhow.. Chapter 10 - I have no idea when that is going to be up, I haven't even started. Chapter 8 took me aaages to do, I kept starting with a paragraph, leaving it..comming back and then somehow shifting though 8 and 9... So bare with me, if possible.

In the meantime... I have fics I gotta catch up and read on, damn Authors and their fics of Guilty Reconciling and Musketeers ) Haha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I apolllllllogize for the delay. I have been busy and at a complete block as what to write. I knew this was going to happen so that;s why I feared posting for lack of inspiration... Lol, anyway I ended up doing like a sentence at a time during the last few days or so..and I ended up dolling out like.. 4 pages tonight, so I hope it's up to okay standards and noone id disappointed :\ It's a pretty long chapter, so I hope it makes up for it.. Im sorry for the delay.. Hopefully its alright? :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 -

"Shit." A thick voice grumbled, followed by a _thud_ then the scraping of a chair being rustled.

Intrigued by the commotion across from him, the Detective simply raised his eyebrows in question to the dark man who had just delicately kicked his empty mug of coffee off his desk, as his consciousness wavered.

Fingering around for the finger-loop; a large hand outstretched located the item of interest then dropped it recklessly on the corner of the desk. Sitting upright, his charcoal eyes met cool blue ones; he shook his head giving a small smile of apology.

"'Sorry," he exasperated, his pouted lips curling around white teeth. "I'm jus' tired. With Liv being coddled by Cabot, and my _So called 50-50 partner,"_ his voice echoed in the empty precinct, falling on the miniscule object perched over a pile of newspaper clippings," would pick up the slack, I wouldn't' be so beat."

"I beg your pardon?" A mocking voice, hitched in faux offence interjected. "Fin, I am more than ' 50-50', just because I don't bump heads like Elliot and Liv, or shake down each perp for my leads doesn't mean this noodle isn't reliable." His left hand paused on a front page head liner, the other pushed up his fallen glasses onto the slightly crooked nose.

"Ahh," Fin Tutuola lifted his hands, shooing away the input from his SVU partner, John Munch. "Yeah well, Macaroni there,"

"-Hey! I consider me a Fettuccine man myself,"

Following suit with his previous gesture, he added the shaking of his head and decided to lock his attention onto someone solely reputable and someone he could stand as he continued, "Anyway – Mr. Oliveri May be spilling some truth, yeah he pulls his 98 pound weight, but without Liv we're just gettin' slammed, y'know?"

Elliot rolled his shoulders, before cracking his back audibly – gaining a grimace from Fin. "Well, Doc said she needed just a few days – and then we can burden her with all this drabble and get our hands dirty with some perp confessions."

"Speaking of Liv," Munch interrupted, gaining both the attention of Elliot and Fin, who held the same animosity posture of little care. "Did any of you find it odd how Cabot just offered Liv her place? I mean – I know she's human and probably caring, but – Liv? Those two are like Shark and an Alligator, both from different worlds and in the right circumstance could easily wipe the other out. Actually," he paused in thought, his sparkling eyes obscured by the dark lenses. "Think we could set up a cam in the office? 'Discovery Channel Reality, the heartless Attorney vs the Enraged Detective.' This could pull in more revenue than my bar idea."

"Well, I think Cabot just had too much guilt weighing her delicate shoulders down and she decided to let Liv relieve it. "Elliot commented, ignoring Fin's request to for Munch drop the idea of their co-ownership in a bar. "It was after all her fault, if she wouldn't have been such a pencil pusher about the case, she'd know that we had the sucker cornered and the bastard was gettin' antsy."

"Elliot you know it's not your fault, or Alex's-"Fin spoke dismissing the open rebuttal of Elliot. "'Sides, I'm thinkin' Cabot's going to keep Liv _real comfortable,_ real comfortable." He smirked at his own words, biting back a laugh as Elliot and Munch looked equally quizzically.

"-What are you talking about Fin?"

* * *

Glass lenses fogged over as Alex's breath and body heat hitched at the close proximity of the beautiful brunette that was slowly inching closer to her side. The admission was rebounding the inner walls of Alex's minds confine; her reasoning was she misheard – that Olivia's eyes had not darkened in shades – or that her own lips were relinquished of their dryness by the tongue that snaked its way out of her fine pink lips.

Her peripheral vision was obscured by the black frames but her body temperature and blood pressure was causing her vision to hone in simply on the advancing figure of Olivia. She had to be sure she wasn't dreaming or taking on sympathy pains of delusions from Olivia's accident. She had to know – to speak,

"I'm sorry," she rasped out, her neck muscles straining against the taut skin as her breaths were swallowed in recognition. "Did you say – Attorney's? – and me?" She questioned, yet her lips were curling into a smile as her body sped up to the admission.

Olivia's hand that had been supporting her venture halted on the outside of Alex's waist, resting precariously against the smooth fabric. Her Brown locks dangled slightly in mid air as she hovered over the ADA, whose voice had ridden the octave rollercoaster at Olivia's admission and proximity. "Alex," the Detective exhaled the words, her eyes crinkling in adornment and slight infatuation. "If there were any other Attorney's named Alex, Elliot would have a heart attack." She laughed, causing her chest to rebound and miss the rise and falling one of the shocked captive below her.

Alex's eyes mirrored the humour, her cerulean blue eyes glazing over into a cobalt blue, as they met the focused ones of Olivia's. "I don't think he could honestly take two of me, I don't think you could either Detective."

Olivia bit back a groan as a blur of two Alex's rushed behind her closed eyelids, causing a flood of emotions (not just emotions, either) to burst. "God, don't even get me started on handling two of you. I 've.." She paused, swallowing and cursing herself for losing her words.

"No," Alex insisted, placing her finger on the pouty lips of Olivia. "I don't want you to think of two of me, I don't want you to think of Elliot –"Alex squeezed past Olivia's body bridge and sat up slightly, bringing her body flush with the Detective's – who gasped at the contact. "I want you to think of me. Because all I have been thinking of you, all of you - seducing you," her cheeks were fighting the urge to darken in embarrassment, but her pride, prestige and persistence to the situations were rivalling well and caused an urge of dominance to submerge. "Touching you," her ivory tanned hand found the Pyjama clad side of Olivia's, and nestled between her hip and waist. Relinquishing eye contact they drug downward and landed on the pursed lips of Olivia's waiting lips.

"So you admit it, you have been trying to seduce me." The voice of interrogation crept in, but held a husky after tone.

Cocking an eyebrow upward, her eyes trailed down the slope of Olivia's plunging neckline. "Ah, what can I say? Guilty as charged," Alex spoke, her voice dropping its glee and merging in sexual defiance.

"You know, Alex" she whispered as the visage of Blonde hair became more eminent as the Attorney's lips came to hover over the strong collarbone of Olivia. "Flattery will get you into trouble."

Alex's eyes had diverted from Olivia's piercing gaze to her lips – just catching the insinuation as it was whispered. Her body was intensifying in response to Olivia's words at an alarming rate – and for once in their three plus year relationship she did not give a damn on denying it, rationalizing it, or burying it deep in mindless paperwork and crisp spines of lawyer gab; be-damned the consequences. Inching a breath apart her head rested level with Olivia's, their noses almost brushing.

"I'm a rebel, Detective. "Hot breath tickled the pursed lips above hers, Blonde hair fanning behind her head. "So shut up, stop interrogating me, and kiss me."

"I don't take orders from you," Olivia feigned authority, all the while losing all her inhibitions while her eyes darted back and forth from sparkling Blue eyes and pink lips.

"Damn right you do." With that, Alex snaked her left hand above behind Olivia's head, threading her long fingers in the tresses, and forcing their mouths together in a long-awaited heated passionate exploration.

Olivia's strength in her arm wavered instantly at the contact – she almost collapsed her entire bodyweight onto Alex, but refrained and shakily kept upright, all the while languishing in the silken taste that is – Alex.

Their movements became less erratic, and they found a steady rhythm of give and take. Olivia's hand wound its way into the fabric of the Attorney's side, slipping her index fingers under the hem and finding porcelain flesh. Her short nails hitched the fabric higher – using the tips to scrape lazily up and down; emitting a pleasurable grown from Alex's throat.

Alex used the tip of her tongue to ask for entry into the Detective's hot mouth, Olivia's lips parted in acceptance and she found the intimate gesture utterly mind blowing. All they had been reached thus far was a kiss, but all the sexual tension that had been danced around was elevated in their intimacy.

Alex's tongue lay flat as it brushed the roof of Olivia's mouth, before pulling out all together as she gasped for air, her eyes in dilation; trying to focus on the face mere breaths away from her own. Olivia's eyes were still closed, her lips swollen and her hair sticking out from all angels – which was a feat in itself, given its longer length.

Alex had to suppress a smirk of self satisfaction, she not only left her rival word combatant breathless, but she looked so damned sexy breathing for air, her lips still parted. Alex's chest was slightly compressed by the weight of Olivia, and their breasts were pressed into one another – Olivia's nipples were hard peaks the instant their lips first met. Alex always knew Olivia's arousal would stem first from her ample bosom, it was just an assumption that played in her countless late night office fantasies – and to be living it in the moment was incredible.

Licking her own lips, Alex's eyes wordlessly pleaded for Olivia's comforting Chocolate Brown ones to meet her own. Without a millisecond passing – they opened, and a wave of emotion glossed over as their eyes locked. Quirking her lips to the side Alex was the first to speak.

"Not so bad if I do say so myself, Detective," she spoke cockily, her hand leaving the messy hair to trail down the pronounced collarbone of Olivia's, just missing the underside of her breast. "I told you I _always_ win, in and out of the courtroom."

Olivia's laboured breathing became steady – as her hours of intense cardio aided in her quick composure. Giving her own trade mark grin she shook her head slightly. "Alex you're impossibly self-absorbed."

Alex content in her position relented in meeting Olivia's body height and settled for cocking her head to the side in fake admonishment. "_I'm self absorbed? _Olivia, you strut around the Precinct so often I could lay a Femme-Butch Cat walk under you and we'd have a runway."

Quizzically Olivia's eyebrows knitted, her eyes trained hard on the firm ones of Alex's; challenging the assumption. "Alex, you _are_ the runway. Don't tell me your parading of thigh-length skirts is for the courtroom etiquette – no one has played the tease better than you."

Alex's hand gripped the side of Olivia's shirt- slipping a finger under the sports bra strap, eliciting a 'snapping' sound as she released it. "Liv, how many times have you paraded into my office – Jacket open and ..." Blue eyes trailed downward, resting in view of the hardened peaks on display. "and.. had _those_ standing at my attention? Don't call me a tease; you're just a walking, talking show." She laughed, seeing the maroon color work its way up the tanned exterior of Olivia.

"I can't help how my body reacts to you, Alex" Olivia confessed, she clenched her jaw singularly, lowering her voice. "First time I saw you – I knew I was in trouble," She used her non-bearing hand to ring the t-shirt of Alex's.

Gaining a rasp in her voice she smiled up at the older woman. "I know," Alex commented. She always had a suspicion her feelings were reciprocated, but in all honesty she never knew that her lusting would get so out of hand, and now that Olivia had dropped the veil of assurance and strength – for Alex, the thought of more scared her – all the while exciting her. She choked back her emotion and bit her bottom lip, catching Olivia's downward gaze.

Olivia's mind was churning with possibilities she herself never admitted to believing. There was never a question of whether or not she was comfortable with liking a woman. Hell, when she was a teenager and her mother had been drink- binging, she would just get out of the house and go to the local club. But the inner-Detective in her always played it cool, never caving to drugs, pot or – alcohol at the least. So when she was approached by male and female counterparts, she held no diluted bias, she just went with how she felt – lived the moment. She fell for people – not gender. Whether or not she would readily admit she had fallen for the Attorney was another equation altogether.

"I don't want to take things too fast," Olivia spoke, a small tinge of fear dancing behind the forced strong facade she always held.

"If you hadn't noticed, Olivia – _I _was the one who invited you to my place, _I _was the one who suggested you sleep here – and I was the one who initiated the kiss. If that's not enough consent for what we both want, I don't know what is. "The Attorney ruled, her blonde hair sitting steadily on her shoulders, splaying behind her back as she slowly inched upward.

Olivia's hand was past the point of asking, her steady fingers inched the fabric higher until a blue lacy bra was visible. Her breath caught in her throat and she shifted her position so her thighs were straddling the outside of the Attorney's. Using her free hand she pushed herself backward, to admire the beauty beneath her – all of her. Alex wasn't just a random hottie – she was a gorgeous strong woman with sculpted features and endless legs. She was the most beautiful thing Olivia had ever laid eyes on, and she was Olivia's. _Mine. _It was almost incomprehensible.

Alex herself had some experience in the female plumbing department, none of the pipes or instructions was foreign to her – the female body was a beautiful instrument and she had always thought so. But Olivia's was different – it was the basis of all attraction and beauty. It was breathtaking – and she had to experiment with it herself. Both her hands found the side of Olivia, and her fingers curled underneath the taut material, looking upward for confirmation. Seeing a firm nod, she wove the material upward – meeting Olivia's dipping head to remove the shirt from her body.

All her dreams couldn't prepare her for what was sitting above her. Olivia's body was magnificent. It was toned, tanned and rigid in all the right places. The Grey and Black sports bra that encompassed her globes barely contained them – and the abdominal muscles that lined their underside were a perfect compliment. "God, Olivia. You're so beautiful."

"Alex," Olivia whispered, her topless torso lowering and meeting the rougher clad fabric of the Attorney's beneath her. "I will do everything tonight, to make you feel as beautiful as you are." With the words spoken she met the advancing mouth before hers and lost all her inhibitions in the kiss.

She was a woman of her word and she showed Alex just how beautiful and deserving she was, over, and over and over again into the early morning.

* * *

Sheets were wrapped like a cocoon in the moulded figures wrapped around one another. Their bodies were slick with the dew of love making, and their hair were a matching dampness, as hands ran lazily around the circumference of their frames. It was a 360 of continued exploration and remembrance.

Alex laid partially overtop of Olivia's side, her right hand wrung possessively around the full hip, her long nails creating a soothing friction as they ran up and down. "I think I almost passed out the last 30 minutes, "she confessed, smirking and bouncing as the Detective below her laughed.

"I think I did pass out the first thirty minutes, "she joked, catching Alex by surprise by initiating a quick peck. She couldn't quite get enough of the younger woman. She was her drug of choice and couldn't have just one taste, lick – or bite.

"Mm, good thing you're on leave. Cause I won't let you out of my sight for a good while. That and I think my legs are broken. Good thing we're lying down."

"Agree-"Olivia countered, only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of her phone sitting cautiously on the edge of the nightstand. "Crap. I know I'm off duty, who the hell could be calling?" Olivia regretfully sat up; the sheet that covered her torso had been discarded. Unknowingly by an ivory hand that plotted the movement; the sheets material bunched in the palm. Olivia feeling the cool air breed with her moistened skin shivered slightly, and then looked over at the smirk on the woman across from her. Shaking her head she laughed, "You're bad."

Alex's frames having been left on during the entire time, were sitting low on the bridge of her nose, blue eyes were peering over top and shifted upward as she snorted a reply. "And you love it."

Olivia shooing the insinuation, picked up her phone and flipped the underside open echoing her usual greeting. "Benson."

Olivia paused, a small smile gracing her features as the voice on the other end permeated through the silence of the room.

Alex, arching her eyebrow at the affection

"Hey, El" Olivia beamed, though her voice was slightly gravitated to exhaustion.

"_Liv, I didn't think you'd be awake this early. I thought Cabot for sure would have gone with Cap's' orders and gotten you bed rest."_

"Yeah yeah, she has – been very strict that I am to remain in bed."

Alex's questionable gaze morphed into recognition and she sat up from her distant position and prowled forward, biting her bottom lip as she slipped her hands to the sheets covering Olivia's lower body.

"_So you think you'll make it through the next few days there? I know you were kind of upset earlier on how I didn't invite you- but Kathy and I talked and she said she'd be glad to offer up one of the kids rooms."_

"No I'm fine here Ell-LIOT-"Olivia almost screamed as a talented hand found its way under the sheets confines and found an already waiting body part.

"_Liv – Liv, you Okay-"_

"Yeah, yeah, i'm, "Olivia looked up to the ceiling, cursing the spike in her breathing. "I'm fine, just twisted the wrong way."

"_Well, the offer still stands. I know Cabot can be such a prude, if you need to get away from her just let me know."_

Olivia nodded to no one in particular, but her head shot to the side as she heard an audible 'click' and the cool burning of metal clamping around her wrist. Seeing the smug expression of Alex, she knitted her brows together, mouthing 'Did you _just _handcuff me?'

Alex too met the expression, grinning with mischievousness, lowering her voice so as not to rouse suspicious from the phone counterpart she nodded. "You're not going anywhere, Detective."

"I can take you." Olivia spoke, forgetting she was amidst another conversation.

"_Take me where?" Elliot questioned._

_Fuck. _Olivia berated, glaring at Alex whose hands had disappeared underneath the sheet once more. "-Up on your offer, look El, I'm real tired I gotta go-" she felt Alex's finger curl inward; exactly where she know she needed it. "NOW, BYE-"

And she hung up, leaving the dial tone to permeate Elliot's attention.

* * *

Elliot pulled the receiver from this hear, looking at it with astonishment. His partner, of so many years had just – abruptly hung up on him. It didn't make sense. He was her partner, they had been friends and spent hours consoling one another, fighting crime and chatted in the office. Maybe she was in trouble – maybe something was going on. _Shit, maybe I should go over there. _

Coming to the conclusion Elliot defied his small inkling of possibility and reached for the back of his chair; aimlessly searching for his dark jacket.

Fin who had been listening in on the one-sided conversation bolted from his chair and intervened in Elliot's path, which shook him off easily.

"Where the hell are you goin' at this time?"

Elliot looked forward, stalking toward the office doors. "I'm going to see Liv," he responded coolly and simply as the answer was obvious.

"Oh no, Nawh, hey-"Fin jogged forward, putting himself between Elliot and the doorway. "You do that and you're going to have two angry ass women on your case. Not to mention the silent treatment. "

Elliot stepped back, arching his eyebrow and squinting in confusion. "Fin, what the hell are you talking about, Liv-"

Fin shook his head, raising his arms in exasperation. "Liv and Cabot are keepin' each other company, you know... _Company? _Like the kind us guys drool over? Now I know I don't know Liv as much as you do, but I sure as hell know if you barge in there with your hormonal adrenaline, you're going to regret it, Bro."

Elliot jerked his head backward, shaking his head and readied his mouth for a rebuttal until it slowly dawned on him. The Detective who owned interrogation, scaled walls, and knew Olivia better than he knew himself was finally coming to terms with the blatant obvious. Losing his determined expression his features fell into one of recognition then his lips curled into an elfish grin that he wore so well.

"Ah," he lifted his large hands and ran it across his scalp and settled on the back of his neck. "I should have known. " His head shook to the side, meeting the grin of Fin before him.

"It's alright, I didn't really know until a few days ago. But don't y'know, go hunting her down and pushin' the subject. She'll let us know when she knows. "

"Yeah, I know." Elliot exhaled, feeling comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"Eh, em," a voice echoed through the precinct, and a pair of eyes drug over to a figure sitting casually in his desk chair – the long lean legs intertwined and sitting atop the metal desk. "For the record," Munch spoke, smiling like a cocky child. "I knew."

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks, and both turned simultaneously towards the exit of the precinct. They looked at one another once more in recognition before speaking in unison, "Shut up Macaroni."

On their way out a voice bounced over the walls and desks and caught the last bits of their retreat. "FETTUCINI"

**_The End._**

* * *

**I hope it was okay, thank you all so much for reading and replying. I sincerely appreciated the feedback. :))**


End file.
